


О запонках и ревности

by Taisiya1895



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, john being silly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisiya1895/pseuds/Taisiya1895
Summary: Шерлок и свидания - вещи несовместимые? Или все дело в том, с кем идти на свидание?





	О запонках и ревности

Шерлок вел себя странно. Если выражаться точнее, он вел себя не по-шерлоковски странно, и в этом была вся загвоздка.

Сидя в кресле после тяжелого рабочего дня, Джон искоса наблюдал за его перемещениями по квартире. Тот явно куда-то собирался, но вряд ли это было связано с новым делом – в таком случае он позвал бы с собой Джона. 

– Ты случайно не видел мои запонки?  
– Запонки? – Джон едва не поперхнулся. – Да я даже не знал, что они у тебя есть.  
– Черт, – Шерлок разочарованно огляделся по сторонам. – Похоже, что их нет.  
– Эй, ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
– Да, конечно. Мне нужно будет уйти... ненадолго. Или надолго, я не уверен.  
– Хорошо, – Джон кивнул, ожидая продолжения диалога, и на какое-то время в гостиной воцарилась тишина.  
– Я иду на свидание, – внезапно произнес Шерлок, поправляя галстук. – Как думаешь, я нормально выгляжу?

Ладно, подумал Джон, вот это на самом деле странно. Противный голосок в его голове произнес: "Посмотри-ка, а теперь он уже не женат на работе. Просто ты был не так хорош", но Джон привычно отмахнулся от него, подавляя нарастающую панику. Все, что ему сейчас было нужно – это ответить на вопрос.

– Ты выглядишь... потрясающе, – Джон надеялся, что его улыбка получилась достаточно искренней, а взгляд не выдал с головой то, что он тщательно скрывал почти год. – Как и всегда.  
– Если честно, я немного волнуюсь, – тихо признался Шерлок, и неожиданно беззащитное выражение его лица буквально сбило Джона с толку. – Давно не ходил на свидания.

Желание защитить и уберечь победило (хотя бы на время) уже выпустившую свои клыки ревность, и Джон был рад этому. У него нет и никогда не было права на что-то претендовать, но Шерлок – его лучший друг, и он обязан его поддержать.

– У тебя все получится, – добродушно произнес он. – Ты сумеешь ее очаровать, для тебя это...  
– Его, – поправил Шерлок, и в груди Джона что-то сжалось. – Я же говорил, женщины – не моя сфера.   
– Да, верно.   
– Если он захочет секса, я не думаю, что готов прямо сейчас.

Это невыносимо, подумал Джон, просто невыносимо.

– Ты всегда можешь сказать "нет", – внезапно охрипшим голосом ответил он, и Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на него. – Но если ты тоже захочешь этого, не забывай про безопасность.  
– Разумеется, – отмахнулся Шерлок. – По правде говоря, меня больше интересует другое – как себя вести?   
– Для начала постарайся не говорить об убийствах, – усмехнулся Джон, с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением отмечая тот факт, что уж с ним-то Шерлок может обсуждать что угодно.   
– Хм. Вести светские беседы?  
– Да, вроде того.   
– Ты наверняка отлично с этим справляешься. Все твои женщины... Джон, они были такими скучными.  
– Сейчас речь не о них, – пропустив колкость мимо ушей, спокойно ответил Джон. – Я так понимаю, тебе нужен мой совет.  
– Мне нужна тренировка.  
– Тренировка? То есть...  
– Помоги мне, – наклонив голову, Шерлок так обворожительно улыбнулся ему, что Джон на секунду забыл об этом чертовом свидании. – Это не займет много времени.  
– Что ты предлагаешь?  
– У нас осталась паста со вчерашнего ужина. И вино. Мы могли бы накрыть на стол и... – тут Шерлок слегка задумался, будто подбирая слова. – Импровизировать.

Джон подавил тяжелый вздох. Изображать незнакомого мужчину, влюбленного в Шерлока – что может быть проще и одновременно тяжелее? Лучше бы он сегодня пошел на работу, ибо выходной явно не задался.

– Ладно, – поднимаясь с кресла, он медленно поплелся на кухню, даже не оглядываясь на Шерлока. – Раз уж это твоя идея, приступай.

Как ни странно, тот спорить не стал, и через десять минут их обеденный стол уже выглядел так, как и положено выглядеть нормальным обеденным столам: чистый, покрытый скатертью (откуда она взялась?), заставленный тарелками с едой и бокалами, которые Шерлок наполнил дорогим французским вином. Не хватает только свечи, отстраненно подумал Джон. Словно в ответ на это Шерлок достал из ящика стола свечу в подсвечнике, зажег ее и поставил между их тарелками. 

– Вы что, пойдете к Анджело? – собравшись с духом, спросил Джон.

Шерлок кивнул и сел напротив него. Он будто бы ждал, что Джон сразу начнет вести себя так, словно они на свидании, но это было не так-то просто.

– Хорошая сегодня погода, – неестественно громко произнес Джон и тут же пожалел об этом.  
– Угу, – буркнул Шерлок, глядя в тарелку. – Может, выпьем?

После первого бокала разговор пошел легче. Джон рассказывал о фильме, который смотрел в прошлом месяце, и Шерлок старательно изображал заинтересованность. После второго бокала настала очередь Шерлока говорить, и он, обходя тему убийств, поведал о нескольких преступлениях, раскрытых им еще в молодости. Ступив на знакомую территорию, Джон немного расслабился – хвалить Шерлока и восхищаться его способностями было совсем не сложно. Третий бокал вызвал у него непреодолимое желание прикоснуться к руке Шерлока, и он сделал это, успокаивая себя тем, что в данной ситуации тот вряд ли будет против. Проводя подушечками пальцев по тыльной стороне его ладони, он задержал дыхание, и Шерлок едва заметно вздрогнул. Он повернул руку так, чтобы сжать пальцы Джона своими.

– Ты все делаешь правильно, – очнувшись, пробормотал Джон. – Думаю, ты уже готов идти на свидание.  
– Вообще-то... – Шерлок обхватил его запястье, будто удерживая. – Вообще-то я уже на свидании.

Джон ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Он уже смирился с тем, что Шерлок, возможно, будет ночевать не дома, и даже с тем, что однажды он приведет своего любовника сюда, на Бейкер-стрит. Он смирился с тем, что Шерлок влюбится и захочет длительных отношений с кем-то другим, но это... 

– Джон, неужели ты не понимаешь? – тон Шерлока, ласковый и усталый, окончательно перевернул все с ног на голову.

Это сон, подумал Джон несколько мгновений спустя, целуя его в теплые и отзывчивые губы, это самый лучший сон в моей жизни. Они стояли посреди кухни – Джон даже не помнил, как встал со стула – и целовались, словно в этом нет ничего необычного. Шерлок тихонько застонал, когда он прижал его бедра к своим.

– Ты говорил, что я могу сказать "нет", – разорвав поцелуй, прошептал он. – Но я не собираюсь этого говорить.  
– Боже... Шерлок, ты уверен?  
– А я выгляжу так, будто не уверен?  
– Ты выглядишь так, будто хочешь меня. И это сбивает с толку, если честно, потому что...   
– Пожалуйста, Джон. Просто поцелуй меня снова. 

И разве мог бы Джон отказаться?


End file.
